The Christmas Party
by Malika Ariya Amari
Summary: This is a short one shot (too long to be a drabble) is for TheNameIsBlackfire. This is a party themed fan fiction. Rated for alcohol use.


**The Christmas Party**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own G Gundam, its characters, its storyline, anime, or manga. Bandai, TV Asahi, and Koichi Tokita has all rights to everything relating to G Gundam. Unless stated otherwise, any characters and storyline you don't recognize are mine.**_

_**WARNING: This will be a bit of a downer. However, I can see this happening. While yes, this will be more of a warning on the alcohol, but be warned that this will be a downer rather than my usual upbeat one shots. However, the ending does have a slight cheery feel to it.**_

_**Note: This is a readerXcharacter one shot. I will also be using a prompt from the new book I got for Christmas. Prompt number 242. The Prompt is as follows: Its the office Christmas party and you have had one too many to drink. What do you do wth your lack of inhibitions and with all your co-workers as an arm's length? This is a one shot for TheNameisBlackfire. If Domon or any of the other characters are OOC, please tell me and I will correct their personalities.**_

(Name) had drank _way_ more than she could handle at one time, but she didn't care. She was down on her luck, wishing she had the chance to have told the winner of the thirteenth Gundam fight how she felt before he told the woman he and the crew member worked with. Admittedly, (Name) cared about him deeply, possibly more than she liked to admit to. However, that didn't stop one of the other members of the Shuffle Alliance, save for the Frenchman and the space pirate, from the occasional pep talk. George de Sand would usually bail her out of the discussion when brought up by Chibodee or Sai Saici, but would send her a sympthetic look. She sat against one of the walls, which was decorated in several Christmas decorations. The other three walls reflected the wall (Name) sat against, despite clashing with her gloomy mood.

'God, I'm real pathetic just sitting here and getting myself drunker than needed.' thought (Name). 'Rain will no doubt torture me tomorrow by making or bringing in breakfast and giving me grief about getting as drunk as a skunk tonight. Better enjoy tonight while I can before she lectures me about ruining my kidneys.'

With that thought, a certain fighter sits down beside her. The Christmas Spirit seemed to have hit the man full force as he wore a blue Santa hat.

"(Name), what's with you?" inquired the ebony haired man. "You seem, I don't know, down on your luck."

"That's not even the half of it." grumbled (Name). "Domon, can I tell you something? More like an admittance really."

Domon sends the twenty-four year old a strange look, tilting his head to the side. The floppy hat on his head tilted with his head, dangling in the direction Domon tilted.

"Um, sure." replied the man.

"We've known each other for three years, right?" inquired the woman, receiving a nod from Domon. "And within that time, we've become friends, right?"

Domon begins to question (Name)'s sobriety, noting the multiple empty cups that were once filled with alcohol.

"Yeah." answered Domon, starting to feel uncomfortable. "(Name), what's this all about?"

(Name) took a deep breath, hoping she wasn't damaging her relationship with both Rain and Domon.

"Domon, within these past three years, I've developed a huge crush on you." stated (Name). "Look, I know you're with Rain and I respect you for going with your heart on entering a relationship with her. If you don't want to speak to me ever again, fine, but know that I had to get these feelings off my chest before moving on with my life."

Domon stared at the woman beside him for a solid five minutes, looking for any sign of a joking manner on her face. With a sigh, he stands and begins to walk away. He stops for a second, then turned back to her. He took a few steps to her and got down to her level.

"Look, I think you should be transferred to another Gundam team." stated Domon. "I'm sorry, (Name). I appreciate your honesty, though. Even if you are drunk when you tell me."

(Name) gives the man before her a sad smile and nods. The Chirstmas Spirit seemed to have vanished from Domon, the gloom that hanged over (Name) now hanging over him.

"I-I understand, Domon." said (Name). "I guess I won't see you and the others for awhile. Who knows, maybe we could be friends again after a few years."

"I'd like that." said Domon with a smile. "This transfer will be for two years, so we'll be able to see each other again once that's over."

"Got it." grinned (Name), despite feeling like she just had her arms ripped off and lower than dirt.

'And next time, we'll just be friends.' thought (Name).

_**A/N So there it is. Honestly, I feel rather proud of it. I mean, despite it being an anime themed prompt, I'm rather proud of how this came out than anything else. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Yeah, its too early for Christmas (by three hours), but who cares?**_

_**HAS BEEN EDITED SLIGHTLY!**_

_**~Malika Ariya Amari**_


End file.
